German patent 34 01 369 discloses a differential piston defining a circular area and an annular area each of which is part of a control chamber. Each control chamber communicates with a pilot valve. When the fluid pressure exceeds a predetermined pressure which is adjusted at each one of a pair of pilot valves, the main piston is actuated to open the fluid passage in either flow direction.